SIN Productions
by Deadknuat
Summary: Well now I have officially started a story with Sonic, Inuyasha, and Naruto in it. Read the first chapter and review. The real summary is in the first chappy.


**I'm going to attempt the almost impossible feat ever....I'M GOING TO MAKE A THREE-WAY CROSSOVER WITH INUYASHA AND SONIC AND NARUTO!!!!** **Yes, yes, you may clap and cheer. I am just that good. Lets see if I can get this going right. ok here we go.**

It's been three months since we arrived. Sonic and me went out to get away from everyone. I am Deadknuat the Hedgehog. I'm Sonic's friend. I'm a black hedgehog with spikes that are plain white and my shoes can hover off the ground almost like Shadow's. My arms are silver but my gloves are blue. I can control things with my mind. I'm actually Silver's apprentice.

We arrived in Konoha three months ago when Egg man shot the portal at us. We were brought here with a dog demon named Inuyasha and his gang of friends. Egg man, a guy named Orochimaru, and some guy named Naraku joined forces and have been in our hair. But the last few days have been really peaceful so I'm not complaining. Kogome, Amy, and Sakura have all been talking and going to the mall with Ino, Cream, Cosmos, Hinata, Tenten, Rouge, and Sango since we got here.

I'm not sure why but I have this sort of feeling that, well, I'm here for a reason. I mean I met Sonic and my Hedgehog buddies in space when Sonic went to look for the Chaos Emeralds. They found me on a deserted base in an asteroid. I was, well as amazing as it seems, stargazing out on my favorite spot on the asteroid. Yep, you guessed it...I can breathe in space. The special white spikes on my back take the radiation in and turn it in to the right amount of oxygen and nitrogen that I need and, well, you get the point.

"Found you." Amy said as she tried to give Sonic a hug.

"Chaos Sphere!" I shouted while doing said power. I don't need Chaos Emeralds to use my chaos powers. Haha, take that Sonic.

Chaos Sphere is an orb that I can change sizes if needed. It's green and I can block out anything I want with it. Think a giant boucy ball that can let things you want in and things you don't want out. It makes a great thinking place.

"DEADKNUAT!" Amy screamed at me.

"Nice." Sonic said to me while gaping at Amy, who was trying to smash the barrier with her hammer. Every time she hit it she would recoil into a tree. I think Konoha was going to need a new forest.

BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

An explosion blew me out of my concentration and the shield came off just as Amy bashed me in the head with her hammer.

"OOOWW!!!" I was running around in circles screaming 'oww' and trying not to blow up Konoha. See when I get hurt a failsafe kinda starts up where my powers explode a power of chaos in the next 300 square miles. But that only happens when I get so hurt I can't control my powers...which I can't really control even in my normal state.

"Sorry bout that." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"I kinda threw a kunai at Sasuke and he blocked it into your direction."

"Well thanks but now I got a major headache. I need to think. Be back in an hour." Is the last thing I said to them the rest of the week. I kinda lose track of time sometimes.

I flew up into space with my Chaos Sphere. I was watching the stars when something I hadn't expected happened. I got hit by a meteor.

I know, I know. Your probably thinking, 'How the hell do you get hit by a meteor.' Well let me tell you.

I was looking at the big dipper now fully visual and I guess since sound doesn't travel through space I didn't hear it coming and it just kinda blew me off my feet...literally. Good thing too, because when I landed I found out that Konoha had almost completely been destroid.(Sp.)

I found Shadow in a crater in the ground and well...let's just say he wasn't hurt or bleeding or anything. He was...wasted. Damn bastard must've been driven to insanity. He never drinks. Ever!

"Shadow?" I said to him.

"Rouge go away!" This guy must've been really wasted.

"Dude it's Deadknuat." I said.

"No it isn't...Deadknuat doesn't have huge horns that come out of his head." Shadow said and pointed at me.

"Dude there are no horns here..." Just then I realized he wasn't pointing at me...He was pointing at a giant snake with 3 heads.

"Chaos Sph-" I started but it was to quick for me. Manda is actually really fast now that I think about it. Manda slammed me into a tree and I nearly lost control.

"Chaos Sword!" I shouted. It's almost like Chaos Sphere accept that it looks like a sword and I can cut through nearly anything. Lee came out of nowhere with Shadow...both being drunk...and kicked that snake's ass. But I had another problem.

You know that funny feeling you get like your being watched. I got that feeling and lets just say it didn't end very pretty.

"Congratulations, Deadknuat." The voice said.

My back was facing it.

"Eggman." I replied.

"Deadknuat you know me all to well." Out of nowhere a kunai flew toward me. I did a backflip to dodge it and kicked Naraku.

"Well, Eggman, at least I don't have to hide behind my friends, even though you're all only using eachother." I said. "Orochimaru is using you guys to destroy Konoha. And I'm pretty sure you also want Naraku's body. Naraku just wants the jewel shards from Inuyasha. And Eggman, you only want to destroy me and Sonic so you can rule the world that WE'RE NOT EVEN AT!!!"

"We know." They all replied.

My eye twitched.

"So Naraku you're o.k. with Orochimaru trying to steal your body?" I questioned.

"I never agreed to that but he is going to take Inuyasha's because he is tired of trying to steal Sasuke's and Itachi's." Naraku replied.

"Well, your plan won't work." I replied with defiance.

"And why not?" Eggman said to me.

"Because you die NOW!!!" I yelled and charged my Chaos Sphere. I threw it at him and before it hit him I changed it into a Chaos Sword. Only thing I didn't realize was...they were all hollowgrams. The blade went right through him.

"Deadknuat you're so predictable." Eggman said.

"You will never kill us." Orochimaru said.

"Because," Naraku paused. "Evil never dies."

"Mwahahahahaha!" they all laughed.

"Oh and three more things." Eggman said. "One. The kunai and Naraku were actually from a ninja that Orochimaru dispatched of quickly. Two. You have two hours to find your friends before the air where they are runs out. And three. These hallowgrams will explode in a 2 mile radius in five seconds."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD!!!" I yelled. "Chaos Sphere."

BOOOM!!!

**Well that's all for today. I think I did pretty good myself but nobody really cares what I think so fuck it all. Well imma go. BYE BYE!**


End file.
